The Triangle (book)
Introduction (blurb) The Triangle, a region of the Galaxy long known for its disregard for any law but its own, is the setting for this sourcebook for Star Trek: The Role Playing Game. The Triangle is full of renegade Romulans and Klingons, pirate kings, black-market weapon dealers, and many other unsavory characters. Included in this set are a full-color map (17" x 22") that shows all the inhabited planets of the Triangle and all political boundaries of the major races and minor states, and a 96-page book containing information about the political, military, and economic goals of the three major powers bordering this neutral region of space. The largest part of the book is made up of 120 world logs of the inhabited planets of the Triangle and character sheets for some of the more important and interesting personalities who live and do business there. Also included are several maps and indices for easy reference and cross-indexing. Another supplement, The Triangle Campaign (FASA #2215), uses this setting for a multi-strand adventure campaign. Summary References Characters :Kellie Louise Baker • Willis J. F. Baker • B'hindrr • Callanda • Jean Carislon • Howard S. Carwile • Thorapolis Creole • Georg del Rio • Simon L. DeWitt • Dirk • Matthew Joseph Ellerby • Jonas Elley • Jonny Farlo • Ricao Fernandi • Leonard Forest • Dilger Hess • Kepel zantai-Vennon • K'Zinh sutai-Velai • Tali Lithan • Thomas Ian MacClain • Sam Milson/Q'Kuatrr • Stacy Randrow • Linda Robbins • Richard Temore • Jan Terling • T'planna • Wilton Tull • Lee Willson • Zeenne Adamarr • Patrushka Allaya • Andi Babsinn • Everett Jay Baker • Bayerlin • Sandra Beckzr • Bethlin IV • Landis Bolrann • Vran Cafri • Dionna Cassavette • Lee Chan • Simone DeLeone • Ilf de Mione • Kalan DeVries • Dizal • Meia d'Ricetta • K'Karr E'tonn • Terrok Farley • Albert Finnigan • Dade Hargrave • Vassily Illievich • Miklin Jandosti • Jase • Sheila Jones • Kamato • Larktas • Lasus • Ch'kall Latoch'n • Martin Lee • Cavret Lifaq • Como Lifaq • Dalen Lifaq • Lodeston • Roderigo G. Lopez • Guumfar Lurb • F. MacClain • Rafe Matthews • Merrin • Morann • Isao Namaguti • Danni Nider • Kapri Nider • Rallin Nider • Cal Nuumbibi • Gavin O'Reilly • Vaughn Passarra • Portan • Q'Reegan • Luciano Questriano • Carl Sammons • Simpson • S'Laktas • John Strongstone • Frann Ulich • Sasha Velkovki • Kriell V'lagas • Lucinda Zeenne Starships and vehicles • Dark Phoenix ( ) • Highdiver ( ) • Locations :Aalad • Aarra • Aarris • Actonn • Adye • Agiirat • Akers IV • Altharra IV • Anconna • Andor • Archibald II • Bahr • Baker's Star • Bakersville • Baker's World • Ballard's Mint • Bandage (planet) • Bickett • B'lev I • Borakka • Brightstar • Broz • Bu'Uli Tev III • Cait • Camon • Canch • Canchicka • Carwile's World • Casiday • Caskey • Chak (moon) • Chaniv • Chaniviev • Ch'lestam VIII • Cobal VI • Colil V • Colil Science Station • Comstock • Comstock City • Corbie • Covenant (system) • Cristl • Currie (planet) • Cyclopus • D'cl'vangam • Deerlam • Delta Zanadon II • Deneva • Derigo • Devotion • D'kornam III • D'latta IV • Donjonna • Doo III • Douruine • Earth • Epliey • Eternity • Fan'cam X • Farkin • Farkinfeall • Faulk • Fithienne • Flitner V • Flood • Fooled Again • Fountainworld • Freeloader • Freeman's Port • Gamon • Ganarra III • Ganleiy • Geisling • • Great Britain • Green (planet) • Green Biological Research Station • Hadalib V • Halien • Hammaker • Haven III • Heid • H'lass • Hollar • Hoot • Igotto • Immel • Iovine • Iovine Plateau • Janissie • Jav VII • Javlisig • Jeist • Jemison • Jonnat • Jonny's Retreat • Juncker • Kachtulla VII • Kajzer • Kalf • Kallenda • Kallendeva • Kannaga • Kiefer • Kinarra • K'Kaarr • K'Linsann • K'Tazza VII • K'Tinnam II • Kuurg Durl IV • Laflin • Lakeland • Laldan VI • Landerrabb • Landok • Lanroche City • Lanroche VIII • Lantos • Lasustelvan VI • Lazarra IV • Lendis Wavamm III • Lifaqport • Lomann • Lonid Sith • Lopez City • Lothos • Luna • Mandukam • Mandukisivas • Mantiev • Markhamm • Marram IX • Martin's Star III • Mattarra III • Maze • Meadow • Merimee • Miley • M'lavolem • Morning Garden • Mraarda • Mrang I • Nachheis • Navassa V • New Aberdeen • Newlin III • New New Aberdeen • New Paradise • New Sahara • New Siberia • Nicolii • Niic IV • North Pasadena • Oeth • Olen • Onza • Overlinn • Pantaxara • Passa • Passarra's Dream • Paxton III • Paxton IV • Paxton V • Penchan II • Pleth'ra • Pluuh II • Pollac'n • Precipice (planet) • Purlii • Qurellet III • Rashile • Reason's Beacon • Remfry • Remfry Plaza • Renarvasam • Restelam • Ribald Quest • Ribeldalia • R'limam VIII • R'o II • Rockhaven • Roedel • Sonamar • Sanurna • Satter • Satterfeld • Schneiter • Schull • Seidl • Sinnawa Lotos • Sinnaway • Sivzunn • Stelam Deletham • Stelam Diol • Stelam R'talus • Stelum Cles • Stork's Rest • Takanarra II • Tannine • Tarantos • Teile • Thisisit • Timmigh • Tranvalia • Triangeles • The Triangle • Turbulence • Turningpoint • T'vant VI • Ungethiem • Valanda • Vanessa Cambulla IV • Veneradt III • Verigus K • Verianne III • Vulcan (planet) • Wall • Wuurth • Yeartes • Yel'camac • Yullum • Workday • Zannaduu IV • Zee (system) • Zoeller • Zwaalan Races and cultures :Brozul • Human • Caitian • Klingon • Niicali • Orion • Romulan • Vulcan Andorian • Preserver (race) • Tellarite Lifeforms :air truffle • chivik • Giant Hoot mountainbeast • maalii • m'linniae • Night Death • quadrotriticale • quintotriticale • s'litka • snow blue • Terran sturgeon States and organizations :Affiliation of Outer Free Worlds • Agrarian League • Akeride • Amalgamated Traders Association • Assembly of Elders • Baker's World Governing Council • Billie's Racing • BioResearch Corporation • Cabinet of Ministers • Chaniviev Alliance • Children of the Covenant • Clan MacClain • Council of Clans • Council of Managers • Cristal Corporation • Deleta family • Extraction Supply Company • Farley Horse Farms Corporation • Forall • Galmi family • Gathering of Advisors • Hathaway Foundation • Imperial Klingon States • Imperial Marines • Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire • Intersystems Extactions, Inc. • Iovine Mines • Isolationist Party • Jav Freetrade Corporation • Jewelers Guild • Juncker Irregulars • Klingon Empire • Laldan Farmers' Association • Leederlee Component Manufacturing • Lenfft Corporation • Lifaq Industrial Operations • Lifaq Multicorp, Inc. • Lithan Trade Developments, Inc. • Loyal States Alliance • Luxury Apparel • Mantiev Colonial Association • Merchant Academy • Merimee Mining Corporation • Newlin Ministry • Orion Colonies • Orion Frontier Mercantile Association • Plicart family • Rantura Shipping Lines • Rashile Gourmet Foods, Inc. • Roman Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tranths • Triangle Shipping • Turnstile • United Federation of Planets • University of Bombay • Vomor family • Vulcan Science Council • Zeenne Contractors • Zeenne Minerals, Inc. • Zeenne Mining Corporation • Zeenne Shipbuilders Other references :aluminum • anutta • builders (drug) • centurion • cinudy • Cobali thermgem • coldflame gem • colony • diamond • dilithium • eternitum • Finagle's Fist • flower crystal • Four Years War • Gill-Pack • grey paste • icealia • iridium • magnesium • merchant princess • planet • puff dust • Seagreen Five • Sithian rum • starstone • steva • timliite • tubestone • zathium External links * category:rPG books